


Subtlety is Dead.

by pieandsouffle



Series: Old Light [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but mostly references to her and her trashy boyfriend, even though she's not actually in this, filled with bad characterization!!, jedi padme, the best au of all time:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandsouffle/pseuds/pieandsouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master Windu," said Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, "I really believe that this mission is a bad idea."<br/>Mace Windu's eyebrow crept slowly up his forehead. "Why so?"<br/>"It's Anakin, and Padme, on a mission. Together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety is Dead.

“I’m sorry Master Windu, but I just believe there will be- _issues_ if Padmé and Anakin participate in this mission without guidance from another Jedi.”

 

“Guidance?” Windu asked, his eyebrow flying upwards as he surveyed the youngest member of the Jedi Council.

 

Obi-Wan stood straight and tall, or at least as tall as he could manage, and tried to convey the seriousness of the situation in his tone. “Something along those lines. I think it would be wise if Anakin’s, or maybe Padmé’s Padawan attended.”

 

Mace Windu looked semi-politely engaged in what Obi-Wan was saying, but the younger Jedi had the sinking feeling that nothing he said would change the master’s mind on the matter.

 

“Although Skywalker and I hardly agree on many things, I’m sure we can agree on this: as Naberrie and Skywalker are on an _undercover_ mission, it is of utmost importance that their identities are _not_ compromised by an inexperienced Padawan.”

 

“Ahsoka and Barriss are both accomplished young apprentices,” Obi-Wan interjected.

 

Windu waved his hand, and turned to study the sun setting over Coruscant’s crowded skyline. “Kenobi, I know that you are not concerned about Naberrie and Skywalker failing to complete the mission. We are all well aware that they are two of our most competent Jedi. So speak. What is it about this mission that worries you?”

 

“I worry that Padmé and Anakin will… I’m not sure,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m well-aware they have a ‘connection’ that seems to verging from attachment to _love,_ and I’m worried that given the circumstances of their undercover work, they may act upon those feelings.”

 

Mace Windu turned from surveying Coruscant to gaze at Obi-Wan, dark eyes boring into him. “You are afraid that Skywalker and Naberrie will ignore the Code and act upon their feelings,” he repeated.

 

“Yes, master,” Obi-Wan replied. “Anakin has _always_ had a problem with attachment, and it hardly helps that Padmé was one of the first Jedi he ever met. He _adores_ her; he tries to hide it but it’s obvious.”

 

Master Windu nodded thoughtfully. “I understand your concerns. His attachments are the reason the Council initially decided to forego Skywalker’s training. In fact, as you are well aware, the Council is still concerned with Skywalker’s attachments.”

 

“I sense a ‘but’, master.”

 

“And you’d be correct, Kenobi. _But,_ however weak Skywalker is in the face of his attachments, Jedi Naberrie is one of those I would consider unlikely to break the Code out of impulse. She is dutiful and committed. After all her time at the Temple, I find it hard to believe that she would forsake her training for a romantic relationship with another Jedi.”

 

“I suppose that’s true, master,” Obi-Wan allowed.

 

“I also do not believe Naberrie would allow _Skywalker’s_ commitment to the Order be forsaken out of lust. If Skywalker ‘adores’ Naberrie, as you said, I find it likely he would not wish _her_ to break the Code for him. Especially during such an important mission.”

 

“It’s not the mission I’m worried about,” Obi-Wan repeated.

 

“I’m _aware._ I have no doubt they will complete with mission with success, and convince those of Mandalore of their personas.”

 

“But _master,_ ” Obi-Wan burst out. “They’re undercover as _husband and wife._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash in a spaceship-shaped bucket I know.
> 
> This doesn't really make sense?? But I haven't put anything up for a while SO
> 
> Also I apologize for my appalling characterization it will be the death of me


End file.
